Levy's Fairy Tales
by Levy's Fairy Tales
Summary: A collection of one-shots of the Fairy Tail characters in classic Grimm fairy tales. Mainly features Levy and Gajeel.


**These fairy tales are based on the original Grimm ones, so they might not be as familiar to you as the reamde ones. Also, some of the logic in the Grimm fairy tales doesn't make sense, but I'm sticking to it. I do not own Fairy Tail or the Grimm fairy tales.**

* * *

><p>The king Markov had many beautiful daughters, all very talented and charming. There was his daughter Mirajane -the most beautiful of them all- whom often spent her days planning in ways that were deceiving of her looks. Then his daughter Cana, perhaps not as beautiful as Mirajane, but who made up for it with a commanding presence and a tolerance to drink all the knights under the table. Juvia, whose presence was a bit depressing, but who loved her prince more than the moon and the stars. His daughter Lucy, a fiery young woman with a passion for astrology and a powerful prince under her thumb. And then there was his daughter Levy, an intelligent, beautiful young princess with a habit of reading too much.<p>

Levy was a kind girl, happy and always smiling. She spent a great deal of her time either in the library -with her sister Lucy- or out in the gardens -reading beside her favorite well. Levy loved the spot by the well, it was peaceful and quiet, calming in ways the castle often wasn't. She enjoyed the warm sun on her pale face, the way the gentle breeze would blow through her blue hair. But most of all, she loved the well; the moss that grew in the cracks in the stone, the wooden bucket that hung from an old, worn rope, and the dark water that seemed to go on forever.

In fact, Levy was seated beside that very well at this very moment.

"How quaint," Levy hummed in pleasure, her hands folded over the closed book in her lap as she took a moment to digest the scenery around her. It was a lovely day, the sun was shining, the air brought a cool breeze, and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day to do some reading -at least for Levy it was.

Levy grinned to herself as she anticipated her newest novel, something she had passed over time and again in favor of some other book, and she was glad she was able to find time to read it. It was exciting and adventurous, with plot twists galore! And -at this, Levy giggled to herself- the main character was quite the charmer, handsome and brave as the morning sun. Levy was barely a quarter into the book, and she had already fallen in love with it.

And -luckily for Levy- her dear sister left out those prized glasses, and Levy was determined to use them to finish the book _today_. The lovely red frames did not only hold simple reading glasses, but a magic that allowed its wearer to read at an extremely fast pace. They were magical and rare -they were the Gale-Force Reading Glasses, and Lucy never allowed anyone else to use them. But Levy dared to face her sister's fury in order to finish this book, and finish it _now_.

Levy pulled those lovely red spectacles from the small fold in her skirt and held them delicately in her hand. She did not want to get a single scratch on them, or Lucy would never forgive her. With a swift movement, the glasses were perched on Levy's nose, she opened her book, and she settled herself in for hours of enjoyment.

* * *

><p>Levy closed the book with a content sigh, and looked up to see the sun had moved far to the west, getting ready to set. Levy sat for a moment, letting her mind think over all that had happened between the covers of her book. The charming, strapping and devastatingly handsome hero had fallen for the mousey bookworm, and Levy hoped that one day something similar could happen to her.<p>

Levy set the book on the stone bench beneath her, and rose carefully to meander towards the well. She had no reason to go to the well, except for she had an intense desire to look down into the murky depths. She leaned casually onto the old stone and gazed into the water, completely forgetting that she still wore Lucy's glasses -until they fell into the water with a determined plop.

Levy stood in shock, fearing movement and willing the glasses to come back. Sadly Levy was no mage, and the glasses refused her desperate plea. With a large, shuddering breath, Levy began to cry. Large, glistening tears ran down her cheeks as she sobbed for herself. Lucy was going to kill her. Lucy was going to rip her apart and feed her to the dogs. As much as Levy loved Lucy -and Levy loved her a great deal- she feared her just as much. Lucy's temper was legendary, and Levy couldn't face her after this.

Thoughts raced through the poor princess's head; thoughts of running before Lucy found out, thoughts of blaming someone else, and thoughts of hiding from Lucy for the rest of their lives all tumbled around in her addled brain. Levy was not thinking with her normally logical mind, Levy was thinking with the devastation of ruining Lucy's most prized possession. She feared that even if Lucy forgave her, she would never forgive herself.

And so Levy cried.

"Oi," came a tiny voice from below her -a tiny voice that was ignored. "Oi!" it tried again, and again it failed to receive the princess's attention. The tiny voice's body expanded as it took a large breath of air, and with the force of a dragon, the tiny voice became a loud and demanding; "Oi!" Levy paused and hiccuped, glancing around curiously. Her betrayal momentarily forgotten, she searched for the body that matched the tremendous voice. The tiny body became irritated with her searching, and grumbled angrily at her, "Down here!"

"Oh!" Levy exclaimed, her eyes widening as she caught sight of a small lizard at her feet. He was all black, almost like a salamander, but not as slimy or insubstantial as such. His scales -though hard to see from her distance- looked as if they were tiny plates of metallic armor, shining slightly in the afternoon light. Levy crouched down as to be closer to the lizard. "Hello," she offered, still confused and her voice a bit raw from crying.

"Why're you makin' so much noise, Shrimp?" the lizard asked. His voice was not kind, nor was it gentle, but as rough as the scales on his back.

Levy blinked at him, then became angry. "Who are you calling a shrimp?" she exclaimed, glaring down at the lizard.

"You shorty," the lizard fired back.

Before Levy could become even more enraged, she realized the majesty of her situation. She was talking to a _reptile_. Levy's anger simmered down and she once again regarded the lizard curiously. "Do you have a name?" she asked.

"Of course I do, Shrimp," the lizard said. "Everyone does!"

Levy rolled her eyes, "Then what's yours?"

"Gajeel," the lizard told her, his black eyes narrowed. "Why were you makin' so much noise?" he asked again, though it was more of a demand.

Levy's lip trembled as she remembered what she had done. "I dropped my sister's glasses into the well," she admitted, her eyes glistening with tears ready to fall. "She's going to be so upset with me!"

The lizard looked alarmed that she may once again burst into loud, obnoxious tears. "Oi! calm down!" he demanded, his eyes widening as she continued to shake like a leaf. Levy was holding her tears back as though it was a colossal effort, her entire body vibrating with the effort. She sniffled pityingly and Gajeel barely refrained from running in terror. "Look, I'll get you those glasses back! Stop that!" he cried, not wanting to be anywhere near a sobbing woman. The only reason he approached her in the first place was to get her to shut her enormous trap.

Levy hiccuped, "Really?" she asked hopefully, looking into Gajeel's small eyes. The lizard snorted, rolled his eyes, and finally nodded. Levy giggled with glee and scooped the lizard into her hands, dancing around with him clutched to her chest "Lucy won't hate me!" she cried as they spun, ignoring his yelps of protest. When Levy finally came back to herself, she noticed Gajeel's sharp black scales seemed to be tinted green. She put him down with care and backed away, strangely concerned he would do the reptile equivalent of puking -whatever that would be.

Levy sat on the ground next to the ill lizard and waited for him to recover. When he did, however, she almost wished she would have fled.

"Whaddya think you're doing Shrimp!" he yelled, his voice a roar in his anger. "Ya coulda killed me!"

"I'm sorry," Levy squeaked, and Gajeel grumbled at her unintelligibly. Levy swallowed her fear and tentatively asked, "Will you still get Lucy's glasses for me?"

The lizard snorted an irritated breath from his nose, the tiny slits flaring. "Yeah-yeah," he allowed, still with an angry glare in his eyes. "Where is it?"

"It fell down the well," Levy informed him, ignoring the fact that her sentence rhymed.

"If I do this," Gajeel started. "Then I want to go into the castle with you. I want to eat all that nice grub you eat, and I want to sleep on the nice beds you sleep in."

Levy thought for a moment. She saw no problem with promising the lizard what he wanted, after all, he was going to get Lucy's glasses back for her. "Alright," Levy agreed. "You get me the glasses, I'll get you into the castle."

Gajeel grinned a strange, lizard grin, and crawled up the well walls, and dove in. Levy waited patiently for him, wondering if he truly could swim to the bottom and get her what she needed. As she pondered this, the sun sank lower and lower, and Levy began to get worried for Gajeel. Finally, with a dramatic breath, Gajeel emerged from the dark water. Levy cheered as he brought the glasses to her, and thanked him profusely.

Levy, noticing that supper was surely to be served soon, hurried to pick up the book, Lucy's glasses, and in her rush forgot Gajeel.

"Oi!" he shouted after her, and he watched with amusement as she tripped. Levy picked herself up and brushed herself off, then turned back for Gajeel.

Levy picked him up despite his protests, and muttered a quick, "Sorry," as she began to run.

The guards barely glanced at Levy as she rushed past, her skirt flailing madly behind her. She burst through the doors to the dining hall, and ignored the stares of her family as she bent to catch her breath. When she looked up she saw everyone staring at her, their curious eyes taking in her disheveled appearance and the reptile in her arms. Levy quickly shoved the glasses into her skirt folds and smiled awkwardly, ignoring Gajeel's groans.

"Hi," she greeted, putting her book on the table and taking her usual spot. She dropped the almost comatose Gajeel onto the book and sat with as much grace as she could muster. "Sorry I'm late."

"Nice of you to show up!" Cana yelled from across the table, leaning on her personal keg that sat next to her.

Mirajane smiled kindly, "How was your day in the garden?"

"Oh, good!" Levy answered quickly. "I just did some reading."

"Uh, Levy?" Lucy asked from next to her. Levy flinched and forced a smile as she turned to her. "Why is there a lizard with you?"

Levy paused, unsure how to explain it without revealing what she did. "We made a deal," she trailed off.

"Is he okay?" Juvia piped up, poking at Gajeel with the handle of her fork. "Juvia thinks he died."

Levy gasped and turned to Gajeel. He lay there, his eyes dead and his face drooping. "Gajeel?" she whispered, slapping away Juvia's prodding fork. "Gajeel, are you okay?" He moaned in pain and Levy feared the worst. "I have to go!" she yelled, and once again picked up Gajeel and ran.

She burst into her room and gently placed Gajeel on her bed. Once he was safely deposited, she ran for the library. As quickly as she possibly could -with the aid of the glasses- she scanned the books in the library for lizard care, hoping that something would tell her what is wrong with Gajeel. She ripped books from the shelves without her usual care, and tore down the hallways back to her room. She barely noticed Lucy as she passed her in the hallway, ignoring her curious expression. Luckily, Lucy missed the fact that Levy was wearing her glasses.

Once again Levy almost knocked down her bedroom doors in her haste. She rushed to Gajeel and dumped the stack of books in her arms onto the bed. She picked up the first and frantically began to flip through it. When it yielded no answers she tossed it to the side in frustration. Levy wanted to cry again, this time with a reason, but instead she held her head in her hands and tried to breath.

"Oi," Gajeel called to the curled-up ball of a princess. He had seen her frantic rush and he tried to calm her. Levy looked up and saw Gajeel, on his stubby-lizard legs, looking alive and well. Her tears finally dropped, but this time they were silent and full of relief. She quietly murmured his name, and she barely refrained from crushing him to her in a hug. "I'm fine, Shrimp, no need to worry," he grumbled.

Levy grinned, and with tears still falling, picked herself up off the floor and flopped onto the bed next to him. She looked over at him to see him smiling too, but then he glanced down at her legs and back to her, and she realized it wasn't a smile. It was a lecherous grin. Levy shot upright and fixed her skirt, which had flipped up and revealed a lot more than she wanted anyone to see. Levy glared at Gajeel and decided that hitting him with her fluffy, polkadot pillow was valid retribution.

Gajeel let out a small, "Ooph!" and flew across the room, hitting the wall with a small thud. Levy saw a large cloud of smoke rise from where Gajeel landed, and scooted off the bed to cower on the other side of the room. The candlelights cast eerie shadows onto the smoke, and Levy swore she saw the silhouette of a large man. With the distant rumble of thunder, the smoke began to clear.

"Shrimp," Gajeel's voice warned, though it didn't sound as small as earlier. The silhouette stepped from the smoke, and Levy's eyes widened as a she saw him. A large, muscular and commanding body -completely naked- emerged and stalked towards her. Long, black and spiky hair was like spines starting at his head, and Levy barely recognized the black eyes.

"Gajeel," Levy gasped. Then she realized he was naked. "Pervert!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I would love it if you gave me tips to make the characters seem less OOC, it would be a huge help! <strong>


End file.
